


Lips

by Shinan7



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, boy KISS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto likes Gaara, but will he ever tell him? Naruto/Gaara, Gaara/Naruto, oneshot, shonen ai, guy/guy, yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Gaara/Naruto, Naruto/Gaara fic. One-Shot

Eyes drifted down… down from those eyes… to his lips.

The way he bit them, so teasingly, leaving them slightly wet…

So kissable, so irresistible….

They beckoned, they called to him.

Practically begging to be kissed.

Naruto swallowed, hard.

It wasn't like Gaara had done it on purpose, no.

No, no, no, no.

Gaara was too straight forward to tease someone so subtly.

Naruto was just being a huge pervert in thinking every little thing that Gaara did was to make Naruto want him.

Sure, maybe in an alternate reality, Gaara would do that on purpose to tease, to torture Naruto. But this wasn't that reality.

No, this was this reality and in this reality, Gaara wasn't interested in Naruto like that.

Not one little bit.

A sad sigh left Naruto's lips as he glanced away from Gaara, forcing away his wants, his wishes. His stupidly, absurd fantasies.

Or, he tried.

When it's the one person he wanted with all his heart, it was kind of hard not to think about him.

This reality sucked so bad…

With one last look at the red headed man, Naruto turned and left.

If he stayed much longer, he was sure to do something embarrassing or possibly idiotic. More than likely, it would be a combination of the two.

Best to head out with his dignity intact…

… not that he had much… but he could at least keep the little he had.

He did have some after all… yup, yes he did.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once again, Naruto had to tear his gaze away after spotting a head of red hair in the distance.

That way, Naruto could at least try to control himself.

Without having the person that he had feelings for within his eyesight, Naruto could at least not having his thinking go down the drain…

Cerulean eyes drifted back to the red hair…

Maybe, that was too much to ask for…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You are avoiding me."

Naruto held back a shiver after hearing his voice. God, how could it get any sexier? It was instant seduction already, Naruto couldn't even imagine how it would sound when the man was in the throws of passion.

Focus, focus! "Eh?! What do you mean, Gaara?"

That was good. Play the clueless idiot. Gaara was bound to drop the issue.

Besides, he really hadn't been avoiding his friend…

Shit.

Naruto really was an idiot.

Gaara did this thing where his face twitched. He was annoyed, annoyed and looked pretty serious about it too…

Again, shit.

"Ah, eh…" Naruto stammered, trying to keep from looking away.

This time he couldn't look away, otherwise Gaara would still think that Naruto was avoiding him.

So Naruto had to make sure that his eyes stayed locked onto Gaara's face. And he had to force himself not to let his eyes drift down…

Uh oh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sea green eyes narrowed as they watched the blonds own sky blue eyes drift down slightly.

Gaara noticed as Naruto froze, his face turning a light shade of pink.

Then a look of complete determination entered the blond's face.

Seconds after that, Gaara felt Naruto's lips press against his own.

They were soft… and warm…

Naruto was kissing him…

Naruto…?

A/N: Just a little one shot as a gift to myself since my current Gaara/Naruto fic is on hold until I can find my notebook… and my birthday was today, so why not? XD

Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
